Compincheos con los muertos
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: "¿En qué circunstancias sueñas con los muertos?" Cuando has querido tanto a alguien que era parte de ti, no dejas de verlo cuando muere. Simplemente, lo ves de otra manera. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El poema, titulado «Compincheos con los muertos», fue escrito por Wyslawa Szymborska.**

* * *

 **COMPINCHEOS CON LOS MUERTOS**

 **Capítulo único**

 **I. 1 de noviembre de 1981**

 _¿En qué circunstancias sueñas con los muertos?_

 _¿Piensas en ellos antes de dormir?_

 _¿Quién aparece primero?_

 _¿Es siempre el mismo?_

 _¿Nombre? ¿Apellido? ¿Cementerio? ¿Fecha de defunción?_

—No me jodas, Cornamenta. ¿Ahora ya ni siquiera puedo dormir tranquilo sin que aparezcas en mis sueños o qué? Estoy todo el puto día pensando en ti, déjame en paz por la noche.

Las palabras de Sirius, aunque dichas con tono irónico –amarga ironía, siempre ha sido su mejor arma defensiva–, esconden una tristeza enorme, una tristeza que se esconde en su cuerpo y desborda su alma, amenazando con romperlo en un millón de trocitos que no pueden volver a juntarse.

—Menudo recibimiento, Canuto —se burla James Potter, yendo a sentarse a su lado en el catre.

James –no, no es James, es un sueño, un maldito sueño– está exactamente igual que la última vez que lo vio. El pelo sigue igual de despeinado, las gafas siguen medio torcidas y los ojos siguen siendo del mismo color marrón, soso a más no poder.

—¿Qué esperabas, joder?

—No sé, como mínimo un poco más de alegría. Te diría que un beso, pero no sé cómo se lo tomaría mi mujer.

Sirius sonríe, pero lo hace con desgana, amargamente.

—Tu mujer está muerta, colega. Y tú también.

James se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, la muerte es un estado más de la vida —sentencia juiciosamente—. O eso dice siempre Dumbledore.

—¡Pero es un estado irreversible, James! ¡Irreversible! ¡Estás muerto, ya no vas a volver!

—Y, sin embargo, aquí me tienes.

Sirius tiene tantas ganas de pegarle al James falso –al de su imaginación, al de sus recuerdos, al que no es real– como tendría de tratarse del James verdadero –que está muerto, muerto, _muerto_ –.

Es curioso lo bien que lo recuerda, pero claro, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

* * *

 **II. 1 de septiembre de 1991**

 _¿En nombre de qué acuden?_

 _¿De una antigua amistad? ¿Del parentesco? ¿De la patria?_

 _¿Dicen de dónde vienen?_

 _¿A quién representan?_

 _¿A quién más, aparte de ti, visitan en sueños?_

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loco —confiesa Sirius—. Azkaban me está haciendo mella.

James no se inmuta. Tumbado a su lado en el catre, como tantas otras veces ha hecho a lo largo de los años, mira el techo en silencio.

—Harry ha empezado hoy Hogwarts —comenta de repente.

—Lo sé —contesta Sirius con tristeza—. Deberíamos haber estado allí para él. Nosotros dos y Lily.

—Y Remus y Peter —añade James.

—Es Peter el culpable de que no podamos estar con él hoy, Cornamenta. No le perdones, no se lo merece.

James no responde; sigue mirando al techo.

—Oye, ¿tú crees que Harry será Gryffindor? —pregunta un rato después, con los ojos en el techo y la voz esperanzada.

Sirius lo mira de reojo y se plantea qué decirle. ¿Que no tiene ni idea, porque la última vez que vio a Harry este apenas tenía un año? ¿Que no sabe cómo ha crecido, en qué se ha convertido, cuáles son sus valores?

¿Que casi no recuerda su carita?

—Estoy seguro de ello —responde al final.

Y espera, desde el fondo de su corazón, que sea cierto.

* * *

 **III. 1 de octubre de 1993**

 _¿Se parecen sus rostros a los de las fotografías?_

 _¿O han envejecido con el tiempo?_

 _¿Tienen buen aspecto, o están consumidos?_

 _¿Se les han cerrado ya las heridas, a quienes cayeron muertos?_

 _¿Siguen recordando quién les mató?_

—Hola, Remus —dice James, apoyándose en el escritorio con aire indolente.

Remus se frota los ojos. Tantos años, tantos años… y James sigue exactamente igual que siempre. El mismo pelo, las mismas gafas, la misma postura corporal, la misma mirada.

No quiere saber si la ropa que lleva es la misma con la que murió.

—¿Qué tal va mi hijo en el colegio? —pregunta James, haciendo caso omiso de la sorpresa de su amigo—. Espero que bien, pero no _demasiado_ bien —añade, guiñándole un ojo.

Por fin, Remus reacciona.

—¿James? —pregunta—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? —Quiere preguntarle mil cosas, pero no atina con las palabras correctas, no sabe qué decirle—. ¿Sirius? —pregunta al final, una única palabra, esperanzada y triste y odiada todo a la vez.

—Está bien —confirma James—. Sirius está bien y tiene algo que decirte. Deberías hacerle caso por una vez.

Remus no quiere saber de qué se trata, se teme lo peor, y está demasiado mayor, demasiado _cansado_.

—Pero centrémonos en lo importante —prosigue James sin inmutarse—: ¿has encontrado el Mapa sí o no?

* * *

 **IV. 1 de julio de 1996**

 _¿Qué llevan en las manos? Describe los objetos._

 _¿Están podridos? ¿Herrumbrosos? ¿Calcinados? ¿Carcomidos?_

 _¿Qué se lee en sus ojos? ¿Amenaza?_

 _¿Ruego? ¿Qué ruegan?_

—Eh, Lunático. Lunático —insiste Sirius, un poco más alto.

Remus se da media vuelta en la cama, decidido a no hacerle caso. No quiere volverse loco antes de tiempo.

—Maldita sea, Remus, deja de ignorarme —se queja Sirius, dando un pisotón en el suelo infantilmente—. He venido a hablar contigo, no a mirarte la espalda.

Remus suspira y se da la vuelta. Sirius, de pie frente a su cama, lo mira con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

Parece más joven, se fija ausentemente. Menos cansado. Más… lleno de vida, de alguna manera, lo que no deja de ser irónico porque Sirius está _muerto_.

—¿Qué quieres, Sirius? —pregunta con tono cansado, incorporándose un poco.

—Funciona —comenta él con deleite antes de ponerse un poco más serio—. Quería preguntarte cómo van las cosas, ya sabes. Cómo está Harry.

Remus suspira otra vez.

—Harry está destrozado —le dice sin preámbulos—. Y no solo Harry —añade después, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

—Ya… —Su amigo se pasa una mano por el pelo y sus facciones adquieren un aspecto triste—. No quería dejarlo, ¿sabes? No quería dejaros, no ahora que nos hemos reencontrado.

—Lo sé —le dice Remus—. Tú no tienes la culpa, Sirius. No lo olvides.

—Harry tampoco la tiene. Recuérdaselo por mí, ahora que no estoy.

Remus asiente.

—Lo intentaré —le dice, aunque sabe que nunca podrá sustituir a Sirius en el corazón de Harry.

Tampoco nadie podrá sustituir a Sirius en su propio corazón.

* * *

 **V. 1 de mayo de 1999**

 _¿Sólo habláis del tiempo? ¿De los pájaros?_

 _¿De flores? ¿De mariposas?_

 _¿Alguna pregunta inoportuna por su parte?_

 _¿Y, si se da el caso, tú qué les contestas_

 _en lugar de callar con prudencia?_

 _¿o de cambiar el tema del sueño?,_

 _¿o de despertarte a tiempo?_

Hay un hombre mirándolo que a Teddy le suena vagamente de algo, así que le sonríe.

El hombre le sonríe de vuelta.

—Hola, Teddy —dice, con voz grave. Tiene una voz agradable, decide Teddy. No le importaría que le siguiera hablando—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Teddy pestañea, y al final vuelve su pelo de color rosa chillón. No sabe muy bien de qué le suena ese color, pero cree que es una buena respuesta.

Al parecer lo es, porque el hombre sonríe de nuevo, aunque esta vez con aspecto triste.

—Soy tu padre, Teddy. Soy papá —añade dulcemente.

A Teddy le suena esa palabra. Papá. Papá.

¿Papá?

—Papá —dice, todo decidido. El hombre asiente.

—Mamá y yo te queremos mucho, ¿vale? No lo olvides nunca —le pide, y Teddy sabe que le tiene que hacer caso.

Por eso, cuando se despierta y el hombre –papá– no está ahí, Teddy empieza a llorar.

Tiene miedo de olvidarlo si está solo.

* * *

 _Bueno, esto es todo. Es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, pero creo que me ha quedado bastante bien :)_

 _¿Os ha gustado? ¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
